


A place to drain a pot of coffee.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Family, Midnight, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: It seemed like she and Derek met most these days over the coffee pot.





	A place to drain a pot of coffee.

** A place to drain a pot of coffee. **

“Son of a…” Morgan shoved the empty coffee pot back into the machine and pouted. A chuckle made him turn around to his wife leaning in the doorway, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. “You. You took the last of the coffee?”

“Your son doesn’t believe in sleep, yes, I finished the coffee.”

He sighed. “Okay. Okay. It’s not a problem, I’ll just make us some more.” He started the process. “I said I’d stay up with him anyway.”

“And I appreciate that so much.” She started to walk away when Hank began to cry upstairs. As Derek passed her, she held out her mug. “You’re going to need this more than me.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Savannah watched her husband lumber up the stairs before turning to the coffee pot to wait for it to finish. The perk of passing off the mug of rewarmed dredges to Derek was that she’d get to drink the fresh stuff as soon as it was done. It seemed like she and Derek met most these days over the coffee pot.

 


End file.
